


The Crossing of Stars

by Kitfox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Old Kingdom Mythology, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitfox/pseuds/Kitfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven year old prince Stiles seeks comfort from his mother after a fight with a neighbouring Duke who has been a guest in their castle for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crossing of Stars

"Momma!" The prince slipped passed the servant and ran to his mother engulfing her gown in his young arms, his face buried in the fabric as he hugged her tight.

"I am so sorry M'lady, he was away from me as soon as I opened the door." The servant apologised hurriedly.

The Queen smiled to show she wasn't angry. "It's fine, Leah." The girl dipped her head respectfully and continued to fold away the clean linen she had been busy with.

She placed a gentle hand on the back the boys back looking down at him with the same kindness. "Come now, what is all this then?" She stroked at her sons soft hair until he looked up, eyes trembling with tears ready to fall.

"I had a-a fight with Derek." He said barely holding back a sob.

"Come." She said as she lead the way through her quarters to her private gardens. Stiles sat waiting patiently on the edge of an ornately carved stone bench. He watched as his mother went from lantern to lantern delicately blowing the flames out one by one. She settled down on the bench and pulled Stiles into her lap, his small back against her.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"He said he hates it here and he hates Allison and-and he said he hates me too."

"Now, now." She cooed. "I suspect he wants you to pay a little more attention to him. You have been spending a lot of time with that Argent girl." She'd seen them playing in the courtyard most days and saw how the young Duke grew ever increasingly sullen as the Argent girl gave the prince clumsy instruction.

"Only because she's showing me how to use a bow. I can't even string it yet." He said petulantly. "He's got his own sword already and he's only thirteen! I want to be good at something too. Swords are too heavy, and papa wont let me have one yet."

She smiled as she sighed into the top of his head. She held him tight, kissing his hair.  
"He is a long way from his home, sweetling, his family and friends too. You're the only boy in the castle closest to his age and you've been choosing to play with Allison instead of him."

"Oh." He said, realisation setting in. "But I wanted to be good with a weapon. I wanted him to like me."

"If you go and apologise maybe he still will."

Stiles took a moment to think. "Mom, how did you court Papa?"

His mother let out a short burst of surprised laughter."Oh sweetling, Your father courted me."

"How-" He took a second to allow the question to form properly in his head. "How do I court someone?"

"A girl?" She asked mildly surprised. She thought of the Argent girl but doubted the girl would be very receptive to being romanced by her son, whether he was a prince or not.

"A Duke." He said.

Her shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Momma?" Stiles looked back a little annoyed at her mirth.

She straightened up and stroked his hair still laughing but she looked at him with warmth in her eyes.

"Start with an apology." She said.

He nodded thoughtfully and looked up at the stars turning slowly overhead. "Tell me again about the story of the star crossed lovers?"

"It's a magical thing when stars cross..." She began. "but then they carry on going along their own separate ways never to see each other again..."She paused. " Are you sure you want to hear this one again?"

"Please Momma, It's my favourite. It's you and papa isn't it?"

"It might be. I never said it was."

A shooting star streaked across the sky above followed quickly by another. Stiles smiled. 

"Did you see? You have to tell it now."

The Queen's smile reflected her sons as she nodded. "How can I refuse when the stars themselves insist?"

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this story with the next chapter starting with Stiles in his later teen years depending on whether anyone likes it or not. I'm a little undecided here and not too sure how I feel about doing the whole fantasy kingdoms and swords universe yet. I've never done it before.


End file.
